warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Warehouse 8
Warehouse 8 was the 8th incarnation of the Warehouse which was housed by the Holy Roman Empire in Berlin, Germany. It was inducted by regent and eventual Caretaker, Bernhardt Rosenhain on August 1260 and finished around October 1280 in Berlin, Germany. Location & Building Established in 1260 CE, Warehouse 8 was located at the center of the Holy Roman Empire. It was built underground, beneath the city center, and protected by the ruling family. The Warehouse closed in 1517 with the nailing of Martin Luther's Ninety-Five Theses on the door of the Castle Church of Wittenburg and the dawn of the Protestant Reformation. Now located under an insurance firm in Berlin, the Warehouse also housed the dangerous Chinese Orchid which caused the Sweating Sickness between 1485 and 1492 until it was contained (briefly). List of main contributors to the building of Warehouse 8: *'John I, Margrave of Brandenburg' - The Margrave of Brandenburg who oversaw the starting construction *'Otto IV, Margrave of Brandenburg-Stendal' - After the death of John I, Otto IV continued, until completion of the building of Warehouse 8. *'Master Gerhard' - (Main Building, Excavation) PROCESSING History Actually encompassing Central Europe, the center of the HRE was in Germany - and so was the new home of Warehouse 8. By this time, the Regents of the Warehouse had learned over the centuries not to let its host empire to slip into decline before relocating. Signs of this decline became easier for the Regents to recognize, and so in 1517, when Martin Luther initiated what later became known as the Reformation, and after 250 years in Germany, the next move was again to the East. Some of the most important artifacts were collected during this Warehouse's era, such as Marco Polo's Chopsticks, Leonardo Da Vinci's Mechanical Gargoyle , The Chinese Orchid and Galen of Pergamon's Scalpel PROCESSING Sections *'IRS Quartum' - Imperium Romanum Sacrum (Holy Roman Empire) Quartum was created to hold specific "holy" artifacts and documents the Holy Roman Empire chose to keep safe. Eventually it became a file storage for Warehouse 8's documents in later Warehouses. *'Alcuin Chamber' - Contained all documents from Previous Warehouses, including those from the Library of Alexandria. May have contained literary artifacts as well. *'The Bellum Recondo' - Storage for War related artifacts. *'D.C. '- Daemonium Crypta (Demon Vault) originated as storage for particularly "demonic" artifacts that did not have the same emotional field requirements of the Dark Vault. Currently known as the Samhain Sector. Notable Artifacts Artifacts collected during this Warehouse's reign that are notable in some way, be it their effects, use, danger, or significance. *'Chinese Orchid': Arguably one of most dangerous artifacts even contained in Warehouse 8, this seemingly blue orchid was used in 15th century China by the Chinese Emperor as a warning to the Europeans, who tried to force China to trade with them. When activated the flower turns to ash and the ash cloud spreads across a huge distance, infecting those it comes in contact with with English Sweating sickness, killing them within 24 hours of infection. *'Canister of Greek Fire:' A very dangerous unstable byzantine invention, this last canister of the chemical mixture creates a "aware" fire that avoids extinguishing and spreads everywhere in its mission to destroy all that it touches. Listed as a "unstable jar of intelligent liquid" in medieval German by Warehouse 8 regents and deemed a dangerous enough artifact to be placed in a special section of the manifest. Notable Regents *Franz Steinbruck *Paracelsus *Nils Rathenau *Jonas Germar *Kaleb Weinfeld *Nico Eisenberger *Achim Rosenkranz *Eckhardt Sulzberger *Caspar Mannheim *Xaver Gramlich *Magnus Kleinman *Baldur Menke Enemies/Adversaries PROCESSING Affiliates PROCESSING Events PROCESSING 1281 AD *A second Mongol invasion ends in naval disaster when a hurricane hits the fleet on route to Japan. The Japanese refer to this storm as Kami Kazi ("divine wind"). Warehouse 8 Regents come to think the Japanese have attanded an artifact that creates storms after their near defeat in the first mongolian invasion in 1274. 1517 AD * When the Regents decided to relocate the Warehouse to Turkey for its ninth iteration, the Chinese Orchid (by then encased in its impenetrable container) was deemed too dangerous to move. Franz Steinbruck, the current Supervisor, was assigned to be the Orchid's guardian, as were his descendants. 1939 AD * As the Nazi regime began to gain power, the current generation of Steinbrucks became worried they would attempt to seize the Orchid for their own use. To better protect it, the Orchid was relocated to a local mill and hidden within a brick wall. 2012 AD * Artie Nielsen, under the effects of Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe, searches through the IRS (Imperium Romanum Sacrum) Quartum for information regarding the Chinese Orchid in order to obtain it and use it as a bargaining tool to get the Astrolabe. After he leaves, he detonates an incendiary device within the Quartum, setting the entire section ablaze and destroying half of its contents, * Agents Claudia Donovan and Steve Jinks travel to Germany to find Warehouse 8 and obtain the Chinese Orchid before Artie Nielsen can. In modern day Warehouse 8 is buried and an insurance company is built above it, with its entrance located at the end of a long flight of stairs. Donovan and Jinks find the eight Warehouse, but it is now nothing more than two small, empty caves. However, a stone bridge is depicted on a wall, a clue intended for Agents that indicates the Orchid is under the protection of the Steinbruck family. * Artie Nielsen convinces the current Steinbruck generation (Johan and his children, Carl and Anya) to show him the Orchid's current location and that the Warehouse agents trying to stop him are after it for their own purposes. He gains possession of the Chinese Orchid and unleashes English sweating sickness on the world. After finally negating the effects of the Astrolabe and assistance from Bennett Sutton (aka the Count of Saint Germain), the Orchid is reconstituted and the sickness is reverted. Technology PROCESSING Reasoning For Shift Start of the Protestant Reformation In the case of the eighth Warehouse, it was Martin Luther's issuance of the "Ninety-Five Theses" which ushered in the start of the Protestant Reformation and the beginning of the decline of the Holy Roman Empire that prompted the next move. Gallery Door to WH8 1.png Door to WH8 2.png WH8 Door Emblem.png WH8 1.png WH8 2.png IRS Key 1.png WH8 3.png WH8 4.png WH8 5.png WH8 6.png WH8 9.png Johan Steinbruck.png Carl Steinbruck.png Anya Steinbruck.png IRS Quartum 2.png Attention Required Screen.png Doors Sealed.png Astrolabe Search.png Category:Warehouses